Tan sólo reír, tan sólo llorar
by PauPau OwO 333
Summary: Porque a veces uno solo quiere echarlo todo a perder y después reír como loco. México había perdido la guerra, la mitad de su territorio era completamente de Estados Unidos y ella no podía hacer nada, sólo echarse a reír: Reír por su desgracia, reír por su pérdida. Porque lo echó a perder todo. Sólo le quedaba reír, pues no podía hacer más. OC!Fem!México. T por lenguaje.


**¡Minna! Yo… tengo un fic sin finalizar TT_TT Pe- Pero… tenía que escribir esto, por favor. Ahora, les seré sincera, yo ODIO a los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, pero no odio al personaje de Hetalia, no puedo y no sé porque, quizás porque me parece un personaje con mucho potencial. Bueno, por eso mismo no lo he puesto en esta viñeta, sólo lo he mencionado.**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir.**

**¡Disfruten~!**

**Advertencias: OC!Fem!México, groserías, contexto histórico, quizás un USMex unilateral).**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no es mio, pero estoy ahorrando para comprar la historia. Bueh, hasta entonces, Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

><p>Tan sólo reír.<p>

México, piel morena, ojos café chocolate, cabello castaño oscuro atado en un chongo que se estaba deshaciendo. Mechones de cabello caían por su cara y le impedían la vista, pero esta no era necesaria, pues sabía perfectamente donde estaba y en que situación. Acababa de perder más de la mitad de su territorio.

Sola en aquella habitación, sintiendo la vergüenza que la llenaba desde que esa estúpida bandera horrible empezó a ondear en su palacio nacional como símbolo de su derrota, de su lamentable estado, de su patética existencia. En aquella habitación donde los recuerdos la empezaron a embargar, siendo lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Abrazándose a si misma, sentada en un rincón. Los tiempos de la gran México-Tenochtitlán le vinieron a la mente. Cuando era poderosa entre los poderosos y los dioses parecían estar siempre de su lado.

Pero se confió.

Y ahora parecía que ni aquella religión ni ninguna otra le servía de nada. Le dolía pensar así, pero la esperanza estaba perdida.

Recordó los viejos tiempos, cuando era una colonia, cuando España se hacía cargo de todo. Quizás no lo viera todo el tiempo, pero al menos su antigua "Madre Patria" se habría encargado de la invasión de su vecino. No habría dejado que la tocaran.

Pero se independizó.

Recordó cuando pidió dinero prestado, cuando no pudo pagar y Francia invadió su casa. Lo echó con mucho esfuerzo, pero seguía debiéndole dinero a él, a Inglaterra y a España.

Pero siguió pidiendo prestado.

Recordó los tiempos cuando se encontró con él que consideraría por muchos años su mejor amigo: Trece Colonias, quien más tarde sería Estados Unidos de América, el país que la apoyó e inspiró. Recordó como España siempre le dijo que no debía juntarse con el, que todos los angloparlantes eran unos sucios traicioneros.

Pero confió en él.

Confió en su vecino y lo siguió por el camino que este había trazado en búsqueda de su independencia. Dejó a España por él, enfrentó a Francia por él.

Pero lo echó a perder.

Echó a perder todo. La mitad de su territorio se iba con Texas, el estado traidor. Texas se quería independizar ¡Pero no el resto del maldito territorio que se llevó ese…! ¡Ese…! ¡Ese…!

— Ese… maldito gringo…

¡Si! ¡Ese maldito! ¡Ese malnacido! ¡Ese traidor hijo de puta! ¡Ese desgraciado! ¡Ese malagradecido! ¡Ese estúpido pedazo de mierda! ¡Ese maldito pendejo! ¡Ese malparido hijo de perra! ¡Ese condenado! ¡Ese engreído! ¡Ese manipulador! ¡Ese cabrón! ¡Ese aprovechado! ¡Ese estúpido desperdicio de espacio! ¡Ese desperdicio de aire! ¡Ese hijo de la chingada!

— … Tra- Traidor…

Sin desdoblar su cuerpo, llevó sus manos a su cabello.

— Ja… jaja… ese idiota…

Tiró fuertemente de esas hebras castañas y alzó la mirada al techo de la habitación.

— Jajaja… jajajajaja…

Dejó de encorvar su espalda para estirarla lo más posible mientras sus rodillas aguantaban el peso de su cuerpo.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! — empezó a soltar una carcajada.

Una aterradora sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sus ojos tenían un brillo psicópata, su mirada era aterradora.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡CONFIE EN TI Y ME TRAICIONASTE! ¡LO ECHE TODO A PERDER! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡NO PUEDO…! Creerlo…

Y empezó a encorvar su espalda otra vez, soltando pequeñas risitas.

— Te creí… creí cuando me dijiste… cuanto… me amabas… ¡Ja!

Y, sin darse cuenta, una lágrima traidora empezó a brotar de su ojo izquierdo y a bajar por su mejilla.

— Soy tan… estúpida… jaja…

Se arrodilló completamente hasta que sus codos, aun sosteniendo su cabeza, tocaron el suelo.

— Ja…ja… — más lágrimas empezaron a salir se sus ojos sin que ella pudiera detenerlas — jaja...

Empezó a inhalar aire pesadamente y a exhalarlo en profundos suspiros, ya no podía más. Había contenido sus sentimientos toda la guerra recordando aquellas palabras de su padre, el Imperio Azteca "No dejes ver las lagrimas, son la más peligrosa arma que le puedes dar a tu enemigo"

— ¿…Por qué…? — las lagrimas cayeron fluidamente.

Y así, en la habitación, se quedó una pobre chica sollozando, llorando y lamentándose por todo, por sus estupideces, por sus desgracias, por lo que la rodearía y acogería el resto de su existencia. Lo echó a perder… ¿Qué más daba? Su vida estaba destinada al fracaso desde el comienzo. Si ya estaba jodida ¿Qué importaba joderse un poco más?

Porque a veces sólo quieres echarlo todo a perder, reírte como loco… y echarte a llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo no sé que tengo con esta parte de la historia de México, pero tenía que dejar mi pequeño aporte a los fanfics que hablan de esta intervención.<strong>

**Espero que les gustara, me ha salido en una tarde y no sé si quedó bien. Lamento si hay faltas de ortografía.**

**¿Reviews? Criticas, felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte ¡Lo que quieran! todo me sirve.**

**~Pau.**


End file.
